Melancholia
by SnowMotion
Summary: Rivaille revit la mort d'Eren, qu'il a été contraint de tuer après qu'il ait perdu le contrôle de son titan.


**Titre** : Melancholia

**Auteur** : SnowMotion

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance/Drame

**Avertissement** : Boy - Boy Love

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Du sang.

.

.

.

_Partout._

Je ne suis capable de ne voir que ça.

.

.

.

Sa tête lourdement posée sur mon épaule, son corps las et sans force. Ses hoquets tout près de mon oreille, le sang coulant le long de mon cou. Mon épée enfoncée dans son torse. Un sourire sur son visage, les yeux presque clos, le regard vitreux, dans le vide, sans but sans envie. Son souffle ralentissant, sa respiration plus saccadée à chaque seconde. Ses soupirs de douleur, les bulles dans sa gorge éclatant en un _plop_ insignifiant. Les quelques mots glissant à mon oreille.

.

.

.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Caporal. »

.

.

.

Mes yeux écarquillés, mon visage reflété dans la flaque de sang sous ses jambes. Nos corps entrelacés et ses mains couvertes de cicatrices serrée sur ma chemise. Ses vêtements déchirés, tâchés, salis. Les bactéries. Rapidement oubliées. Un nouveau hoquet et des larmes fraiches sur ma joue. La sienne collée contre la mienne. Ses cheveux, la boue gouttant sur son dos affreusement régulièrement. Son corps serré contre le mien. A genoux, comme un mendiant, à bout de force à bout de souffle. Ses dernières paroles.

.

.

.

« Ne pleure pas, Levi. »

.

.

.

Sa mâchoire qui se contracte tout contre la mienne. Mes mains qui se portent à mon visage et qui m'aident à me rendre compte que je pleure inconsciemment.

.

.

.

_La dernière fois._

.

.

.

C'est moi qui l'ait fait. Cette chose. Ce meurtre. Ma main tremble sur mon arme qui lui ôte doucement la vie. Mes larmes sont ressuyées par un pouce rêche. Son visage est en face du mien. Ses yeux embués, le sang au coin de ses lèvres, la boue sur sa joue et les traces de brûlures sur son front. Ses lèvres craquelées et son expression douloureuse. L'agonie. Son front contre le mien et ses yeux qui se ferment. Son souffle qui cesse de caresser mon visage. Son torse qui ne se soulève plus à un rythme relaxant. Le sifflement disparait. Je l'ai perdu.

.

.

.

Le noir de ma chambre et également celui de mon costume. Mes vêtements détrempés par la pluie. Son collier entre les mains. Sa veste. Son odeur. La chaise inconfortable sur laquelle je suis assis. Le grincement strident qu'elle produit quand je me penche pour me calmer. La porte qui s'ouvre sur Petra, qui sort aussitôt en s'excusant, les yeux rougis elle aussi. Son pyjama encore posé nonchalamment sur mon lit, alors que je lui ai dit des centaines de fois de le ranger.

.

.

.

Mikasa qui rentre et qui se met à hurler. Les yeux embués et vitreux, elle crie et déverse toute sa colère sur le meurtrier que je suis. Visage impassible et air indifférent, je l'écoute sans un mot. Le souffle coupé par ses paroles.

.

.

.

« Il avait confiance en toi ! Je vais le tuer, Armin, je vais le tuer ! »

.

.

.

Armin qui la retient tant bien que mal. Il la force à sortir, s'excuse. Ses mots qui résonnent dans ma tête.

.

.

.

« Excusez-la, Caporal. Elle vient juste d'apprendre la nouvelle, elle a encore besoin de temps. »

.

.

.

Il sort et ressuie lui aussi ses yeux. Des coups contre la porte et de nouveaux cris. Qui se transforment en sanglot. Elle pleure tout contre ma porte et son ombre se reflète un peu en bas. Je fixe le mur toujours sans rien dire. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais pu l'extraire de force. Au risque de lui couper les bras et les jambes. Mais je me suis dit à ce moment-là que jamais je n'aurais le courage de voir ce que je lui ai fait pour toute ma vie.

.

.

.

_Le froid._

.

.

.

Sa chaleur n'anime plus la chambre.

.

.

.

« Eren.. je veux te pleurer. »

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur** : Un petit OS bien déprimant avec une mise en page bizarre. J'ai toujours essayé d'imaginer ce que Rivaille ressentirait à la mort d'Eren, et vu que c'est mon personnage préféré je l'ai un peu maltraité (sadisme oblige). Eren aussi, quoique. Mais je l'aime bien. _Bweeef_. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu. Les reviews sont grandement appréciées. ^^

_SnowMotion._


End file.
